Episode 184 (17th September 1962)
Plot Annie prepares for the snug for Ena, replacing her old chair with a new one from the select. Len tells Ken that Ena drove a hard bargain before agreeing to come back to the Rovers. Dot offers to treat Elsie to a night out tonight instead of waiting in for Dave Smith. Elsie is confident that she can handle Dave. Dave calls at No.11 while Elsie is out and waits for her at the Rovers. Sheila tells Doreen he has a bad reputation. Swindley tells Ena that the vestry is to be redecorated and she can choose the wallpaper. Emily accidentally mentions his political ambitions and Swindley is forced to take Ena into his confidence. Ken devotes all of his spare time to his novel. Ena doesn't want the new chair and demands the old one back. Jack has to retrieve it from the yard next to the dustbin. The residents don't like Dave as he looks down on them and the Street. Len looks forward to sorting him out when he hears from Frank that he's after Elsie. Ena and Martha are shocked to see Elsie letting Dave into No.11. Dave offers Elsie her winnings or a night out with him. She settles for the night out. Ken is bothered by constant interruptions and ends up putting his typewriter away to help Lucille with her homework. Swindley hires Len to do the redecorations. Dave takes Elsie to the Rovers. Len embarrasses her by staring at them. Dave warns Len off and is hit to the floor. Dave warns Len that he won't forget it. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *First appearance of Dave Smith. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth) is credited but does not appear. *Wales West and North Television was launched on Friday 14th September, 1962 and therefore this was the first episode of the programme to be seen by viewers in the area covered by that station. This was the final original ITV station to be launched and Coronation Street was now broadcast across the entire United Kingdom. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yet another triangle - Len, Elsie and the local bookie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,982,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Sheila Birtles (about Dave Smith): "I've seen 'em like 'im 'angin' round the Palais in their big cars when we come out. I wouldn't trust 'im an inch that one!" --- Dave Smith: "Tangle with me an' you'll get nothing but trouble but I'll promise you one thing - you'll enjoy it." Category:1962 episodes